Scones with Maple Syrup and Tea
by Frussia
Summary: Madeline and Alice decided to start a blog together! Will these two seemingly opposite girls succeed in running a blog together and without trouble? Or will they crash the server before even answering the first letter? We will see!
1. Introduction

_Um... Should we really do this...?_

**What? Scared already? It will be fine!**

_I mean... What if somebody else finds it and asks us personal stuff?_

**We will take care of them!**

_No,_ _no! __I think that it will be alright as long as we don't answer them._

**Or we could do that too. Shall we start this?**

_Oui. We can try. It looks like fun, although..._

**Although what? You said you weren't scared. What keeps you from wanting to do this?**

_Non, I'm not scared. Just... Nervous, I guess._

* * *

So... I am writing this now... I know I have a lot to work on, but I want yo try my hand at Fems too :D So far I'm writing **Fem!England (Alice) **for the first time and _Fem!Canada (Madeline) _for the second time.

I've also been known as WindChibi before. I'm still her, just that I changed my penname to Frussia :D

**LETTERS, DARES, QUESTIONS ETC. WILL BE SENT THROUGH PM! MY DEAR "ASK A NATION" FIC HAS BEEN TAKEN DOWM BECAUSE THERE WERE TONS OF REVIEWS WITH QUESTIONS.**

With these being said, I'm waiting for your dear letters~~ :D


	2. Blog entry

**Date**: 11-20-2013

**Author**: Alice

**Hi everybody.*yawns* I'm sorry, but I'm really sleepy. Tons of homework and lessons to learn in a short time does this to you. Doesn't matter.**

**I'm here with the first post on this blog! Because... Well... Because Madeline's asleep, okay?! How do I know this? We are roommates.**

**Guess I should tell you about how my day went? What, when I started this with Maddie I thought that people will ask stuff! Then the admin* contacted us and told us that we have to write stuff ourselves! The nerve!**

**Whatever. My day has been... awful. It was like school hated us, students, for some reason! A five minute break between classes is not enough!**

**Not to say that some of my classmates are so... so... so...! Argh, dunno what to call them, but they are walking with their noses so high up in the air that they may as well trip over other students and not care!**

**I'm just so happy that I had my beloved book with me. It was the only thing keeping me sane between classes.**

* * *

**Date:**11-20-2013

**Author: **Madeline

_Um... Hello readers. This is Madeline and... I thought I should post something too._

_I know that Alice thinks I'm sleeping, but I can't. All day long I've been thinking of this blog and what other people will post. Surprised I found it empty honestly, although it has been up for just two days, so I'm not that surprised._

_For the first post (written by me) I guess I can choose the subject as how my day has been. Well... It was alright. Save for the very short break between classes. And the test paper filled month that cones in a few weeks. Mon Dieu, I can't wait for November and December to go away already. There are so many test papers..._

* * *

Hi there~ This is Fru-chan with a blog post :D I'll do these when no letter has come for some time. These are about Alice's and Madeline's day by day life in Hetalia Academy, so yes it is a school AU, but it's also a country AU

*The admin is me, Fru-chan

Letters, questions, dares etc. can be sent as yourselves, your OC country or a country, but they must be sent through PMs (private messages) unless you dont have an account.

I just hope I can get this fic up and running :3


	3. Lilah

Dear Alice and Madeline,

Who are you going to spend Thanksgiving with?

-Lilah

* * *

_**Dear Lilah,**_

_We are most likely going to spend it together, watching over the blog and set up other stuff around._

**I'm gonna leave the blog to our 'dear' admin. I'm gonna spend my time with-**

_Francis?_

**W-what?! What's gotten into you to suggest the frog?!**

_He has been talking alot about your date and Gilbert, with whom I'm gonna spend my Thanksgiving, told me._

**Maybe... I may spend Thanksgiving with him.**

_Thought so._

~Alice and Madeline

* * *

First letter~ Yay :D Thankies for it~:3


	4. Vixen

Hey Canada, have you ever had to eat Alice's scones?  
Alice, you like the perv frog? *smirks* Why?  
Danke!  
~Vixen

* * *

**_Dear Vixen,_**

_Oui. I wouldn't say that 'I had to eat' them. I wanted to try them and they are actually pretty good._

**My cooking is fine, thank you very much. I'm not a disaster, like someone else, in the kitchen!**

_Otherwise we would have been in a hospital by now. _

**Francis? So yeah, I like him. You would be surprised how different he is when not surrendered by idiots.**

_Oh la la~ Somebody has more than a crush~~_

**I don't! We are just very good friends!**

_Riiiight. Keep talking._

**Well, he is sweet but not sugar like, calculated, calm, with an interesting taste in books, good humor... **

_And?_

**You did it on purpose.**

_Maybe._

~Alice and Madeline

* * *

Thanks for the letter~~ :3

Ahh, long time no see, huh? Not like I can post much without questions coming... D:

See ya later~


	5. Vixen 2

Oh, I'm sorry if I offended you guys. I just heard some rumors about Alice's scones and wanted to see if it was true.  
So, Madeline, how did you get your polar bear?

Alice, how did you get Flying Mint Bunny?

Merry Christmas! *hands both maple syrup and green tea Pocky*

* * *

**_Dear Vixen,_**

**_Thank you for the gifts~ *take the gifts* And Merry Christmas atoo~!_**

**I wasn't offended. Just a little annoyed because everybody thinks my cooking is awful.**

_Um…. It's not that fantastic, really. I met my polar bear when I was visiting Gilbert. He had her from a trip to Russia and said that she would make a better pet for me than for him._

**I didn't get FMB. She has always been with me. But, if I were to go back to when we first met, it would be around my fifth birthday. I was staying in bed, staring at the ceiling when suddenly I saw a green rabbit with wings flying around. We started talking and shortly after became friends.**

~Alice and Madeline

* * *

Thanks for the letter~ :D

Ahh…. I'm so happy! XD I just bought the last Hollywood Undead "American Tragedy" deluxe edition from the store in my area…. XD HU is one of my favorite bands~~ XD


	6. Ireland

Dear Alice,

This Christmas, could you kindly refrain from giving me a magic wedgie like you did the last five years?

-Your long-suffering brother, Ireland

* * *

**Dear Ireland,**

**Merry Christmas to you too brat. And what's wrong with my gift? It doesn't matter what you get, but the intention.**

**~Alice**

* * *

Thank you for the letter~ :D And sorry if I was a little out of character with Alice (^_^;;)

Send me letters~ :D


	7. Ireland 2

Dear Alice,

The intention is to cause me pain. Just like your wet-willies, purple-nurples, all the various variations of wedgies you give me, and all the other pranks you learned from America. What have I ever done to you?

-Ireland

* * *

**Dear Ireland,**

**And I want you to know, that as a matter of fact, I didn't learn the pranks from America. Are you saying I have no sense of humour?!**

**Ugh... What have you NOT done to me? Don't think that if I act nicer I have forgotten what you did to me. Picking on me because I am the only girl from the English nations! Don't make me start on all the things.**

**~Alice**

* * *

Thanks for the letter~ :3


	8. Defenestration

...what do you both think about...

Being defenestrated?

* * *

**_Dear Defenestration,_**

**Being what? I'm afraid that word doesn't mean a thing.**

_Hm... It may not mean something in English. How about we ask Chiara? I can call her now._

**Do you think it's Italian for something?**

_Looks like. Should I try?_

**Give it a try.**

~A while later~

_Turns out it means being thrown out the window. As in, throw somebody out the window._

**In that case, stay away from me! I don't have any wish to see how a free-falling feels!**

_Me neither. I much prefer the stable ground under my feet._

~Alice and Madeline

* * *

Thanks for the letter~ :3

Chiara- Fem!Romano

If anybody is wondering, I searched the meaning of that word on the internet... After all it knows everything! XD

Keep the letters coming~ :D


	9. TotalHetaliaWarrior

A little chit-chat before the start of the letter. (I won't do this usually, but this is an exception).

TotalHetaliaWarrior: Hi to you too~! Glad to see ya back~

* * *

Good-bye Wind Chibi! Hello Frussia! Welcome back!

Okay so, Madeline, how do you feel about Amelia being more popular than you? And can you actually get mad? Stupid questions, I know.

* * *

_Dear TotalHetaliaWarrior,_

_I honestly don't care how popular is Amelia. She is my big sister and I will always be proud of her. And I can get pretty mad. I just don't think it's a good way to solve things._

Madeline

* * *

Thanks for the letter~ :3


End file.
